The invention relates generally to a scooter, and more particularly to a scooter used for recreational purposes.
People skilled with gym equipment and sporting goods are familiar with using a scooter for recreational and physical education purposes. Propelling the scooter across a floor helps to build upper and lower body strength, and improve coordination. Sometimes people desire to use two or more scooters. For example, a single person may wish to move across the floor in a prone or supine position; or several people may wish to move together. But in either of these cases, movement can be clumsy or awkwardxe2x80x94absent some firm connection between scootersxe2x80x94because the scooters may not move in the same direction.
The prior art addresses this problem by using an elongated connecting rod to connect two or more scooters together. But a problem arises if the connecting rod is not immediately available or otherwise lostxe2x80x94because the connecting rod is a separate item. Also, because the rod is elongated and narrow, it connects the scooters in a spaced-apart manner; and this is impractical and uncomfortable for the single user who wishes to lie flat across two or more scooters. Finally, because the connector is elongated and narrow, it may get broken if someone falls or steps on it.
The present scooter includes a platform and at least three casters extending downwardly from the platform to support the platform in rolling movement. The scooter further includes a horizontal flange extending away from the platform; and a vertical flange extending from the horizontal flange. In this way, the platform, the horizontal flange, and the vertical flange define a space that is adapted to receive a mating tongue on a second scooter whereby the scooter may connect with the second scooter.
This new arrangement provides for a low profile, integral connection. The low profile of the connection does not interfere with normal use and operation of the scooter, and is not likely to get broken. It is also integral with the scooter and will not get lost. Therefore, if one wants to connect two or more scooters, one does not need an additional connecting component. This new arrangement also provides a flush connection between two scooters. The flush connection is more elegant and simple, and this will afford comfort to one or more riders using multiple scooters attached together.